bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisha Clanclan
Aisha Clanclan and Outlaw Star are Property of mangaka Takehiko Ito and Sunrise Studios, all rights reserved. A space pirate who has somehow come to be an ally of Zev Raregroove, Aisha Clanclan proudly and loudly hails from the Ctarl-Ctarl race and has some degree of shapeshifting abilities. She appears to be a friend of Ryoko and Hilda, and is quite an exuberant and cheerful kind of individual. Personality Chipper and upbeat, Aisha is prone to making quips in battle, which Hilda rarely responds to. A gregarious character, she's quick to brightly greet others even when a massive battle is on the verge of taking place. Aisha also has shown herself prone to impulsive behavior and is absolutely full of energy. However, she is a ferocious and ruthless combatant, and appears to derive significant joy from engaging in violent conflict. She's also incredibly proud of her Ctarl-Ctarl heritage; constantly declaring how superior they are to other races. Due in part to her abilities and their massive calorie requirements, Aisha's thoughts are rarely far from food. In all, Aisha tends to be an immature kind of young woman, rather lacking in humility and modesty. History Aisha was initially introduced being brought to Zev Raregroove, Namah, and Yoruichi Shihouin's aid, alongside Hilda and with Ryoko's help. She proceeded to help in the battle against Serrator's demon forces, up until Fenrich brought the group through a portal to explain the situation in his world to Zev. In the process, the group was scattered throughout an unknown area. There, Namah would find Aisha bathing in magma without any issue. The Ctarl-Ctarl girl proceeded to declare how incredible her race was, oblivious to her new friend's sarcasm. After getting dressed again, she joined Namah in travelling across their new location; led by the odd zombie named "Zommie, Jr." Though they encountered an enemy demon, Namah and Aisha made short work of him. However, Aisha promptly fainted from burning calories in the heat. Zommie, Jr. carried her all the way to the main fortress. There, she was awoken by the smell of cooked food, and proceeded to tuck into the veritable banquet set out. She would later accompany Zev's group to the Forbidden Cell, where a battle took place against the Supposed Final Boss Desco. After the battle, Aisha promptly fainted due to use of her bestial form. Aisha was next seen aboard the Blue Heaven Space Station, devouring incredible amounts of food to recover from her last use of her shapeshifting powers. She left with the rest of the Desperado's crew on their jump to re-enter the battle against the forces of Blackout and Omega Supreme. Following their departure from the battle, on the planet Hei Fon 6, Aisha was forced to take a job as a waitress to help pay off her portion of the crew's funding needs. Due to her borderline legendary love of food, not being able to eat a single bite of all she was serving was sheer torture for Aisha to endure. However, her manager promised that she could have leftovers if she managed to not break anything or hurt anyone. Later, Hilda, Zev, Namah, and Melfina were treated to dinner at the very same restaurant by Flint Darros, as he agreed to share information on a certain Professor whom Hilda was troubled by (most likely Nguyen Khan) in exchange for assistance in retrieving a substantial treasure from the Ocean Planet Hei Fon 5. When a number of gun-wielding thugs attacked the restaurant in search of the old man, Aisha was driven to a paroxysm of wrath by all of the food being destroyed in front of her eyes. She proceeded to tap into her race's primal strength and brutalize the offenders, for which Zev paid her manager 2,000 wong to assure she'd be fed, and thus recover from the calorie burn-off. Upon returning to the Desperado, however, Hilda and Darros realized that they were being tailed by a member of the "Anten Seven" - Just as the other three who were out in town were being attacked. After the group reunited safely, they made their way to Hei Fon 5. There, Aisha was outraged at the revelation that Darros was among the outlaws that originally sunk the very cargo ship they were salvaging. However, she quickly warmed up to the mission upon the revelation that they were rescuing around five cubic tons of Draconite ore. With the money they gained from the endeavour, the group was able to convince Fred Luo to buy a warehouse that they would stock as a store. Aisha spent her time afterwards primarily lounging about, before the group was approached by Blaidd Mynydd to hire them for eliminating a deadly creature called a "Cath Palug". She would accompany the group on their voyage to Symka 3, inevitably nodding off as they drew close. Woken up by the promise of food, Aisha was duely rewarded as they landed and were treated to a large meal at a mixed ethnic cuisine restaurant. The sheer quantities she managed to consume shocked everyone who paid witness. When the Cath Palug attacked the group, Aisha promptly used her Beast Strength and began to tangle with the fellow feline. Abilities primal abilities.]]Highly strong and agile, Aisha is deadly in hand-to-hand combat. This is complemented by her abilities of shapeshifting, accessed by way of her race's Beast Strength. What has been of her transformations thus far include full claws to replace hands, as well as clawed fingernails and a tufted tail; the latter form possessed of incredible, raw brute strength, in exchange for a lack of instinct control and quickly burning calories, which results in a need to consume massive amounts of food afterwards. Also, as a Ctarl-Ctarl, Aisha's body is possessed of simply unreal levels of durability - Rendering her capable of taking regular baths in magma without injury. Trivia *When excited by a fight, Aisha's pupils narrow into feline slits. *Though not seen clearly in the images provided, Aisha has a large braid hanging down her back, fixed at the end by a large ring. *Aisha tends to make cat noises in regular speech. She also occasionally speaks in the third person. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Pirates